mon histoire
by anya-chan16
Summary: je suis une personne froide et autoritaire mais toi qui es si différente de moi tu as su être confrontée à ma véritable personnalité que je m'étais forcé à cacher (ceci est un petit recueil d'histoires du point de vue d'Akashi )
1. Chapitre 1

_**Pdv Akashi:**_

En un jour de printemps tu as bouleversé ma vie, depuis que tu as franchi cette porte plus rien dans ma vie n'a été le même, ma façon de réfléchir, de voir le monde, d'interagir avec les autres, tout a changé, j'étais une personne froide et autoritaire, quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois je te méprisais voir détestais, je me disais que tu n'étais pas de mon monde, et notre relation était catastrophique, mais tu as été la seule à avoir osé m'approcher malgré les avertissements de tout le monde, la seule à m'avoir traité d'égal à égal, sur le coup je te haïssais encore plus, te prenant pour une insolente, mais du jour au lendemain tout a changé je me suis rendu à quel point ton absence m'emplissait de vide, à quel point ton sourire me rendait fou, à quel point je m'étais attaché à toi et à quel point au fil des jours, ma haine s'était transformée en amour, sentiment que je m'étais efforcé à ne jamais ressentir, quand je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais, je te détestait encore plus, et je me blâmais moi-même d'être aussi faible face à quelqu'un, d'aimer tant une personne qui n'était même pas de ma classe sociale, puis un jour nous nous sommes embrassés, ce baiser, j'en ai encore la trace brulante sur mes lèvres, je crois que cela est arrivé instinctivement je n'ai pas pu résister à l'appel de tes lèvres, toi et moi nous nous sommes aimés, embrassés, cela est ironique n'est-ce pas ? Alors qu'au début on se détestait et que tout nous opposait mais ne dit-on pas que les opposés ont tendance à s'attirer comme des aimants, à se repousser comme des ennemies mais s'aimer d'un amour passionné ? Si je pouvais décrire notre relation je la décrirais comme autant passionnelle que conflictuelle, je ne t'avais jamais dit combien je t'aimais mais tu le savais et ça te suffisait, il y a des jours ou je me dis que j'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi dans ma vie, que si le destin en avait décidé autrement je ne t'aurai jamais rencontré, je ne serai jamais tombé amoureux de toi…quelles étaient les chances que cela arrive étant donnée que nous sommes deux étrangers parmi des millions, ma compagnie est froide et silencieuse mais il n'y a que toi pour l'apprécier et voir mon sourire derrière mon silence. Quand pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai connu la défaite, tu as été la pour me réconforter et me redonner le morale, tu m'as pris la main et m'as dit que la prochaine fois nous gagnerons, même si je ne le montrais pas mais j'ai toujours envie de te protéger, être avec toi et je suis quelqu'un de très jaloux. Je me souviens encore du ou jour j'ai commis une terrible erreur qui me ronge jusqu'au plus profond de mon être, je ressens encore le feu de la culpabilité me bruler le cœur, le regard que tu m'as lancé me transperça comme une flèche, dans tes yeux émeraudes je lisais de la haine et du désarroi, mais un jour pas pur hasard on se retrouva dans la même classe… Sakura tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivé et je n'ai jamais regretté d'aimer autant une personne et j'espère vraiment que tu seras celle qui partagera ma vie…tout ça pour dire que si l'amour existe réellement entre deux personnes, ils se réuniront et s'aimeront peu importe leur classe sociale ou leur caractère personne ne peut aller contre la volonté du destin et son étrange humour…je suis absolu


	2. Chapitre 2

Chère Sakura

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre mais bon ça ne va pas me tuer. Si je devais te décrire, j'userai les mots : simple, agaçante, ennuyante et sans intérêt mais une personne te connaissant saurait immédiatement que ces propos sont absolument faux, et c'est vrai je ne pense pas un traitre mot de ce que j'ai dit. Je ne suis pas le genre de garçon qui fait de longs textes ça tu l'as surement remarqué d'ailleurs ma devise est « rapide et décisif » mais quand je suis avec toi un étrange sentiment me brule les entrailles. Au début je te haïssais, je n'avais que pour objectif le fait de te voir malheureuse, mais pour ma défense comment une pauvre misérable comme toi a-t-elle l'audace de me traiter d'égal à égal ? Je t'ai jamais permis de m'approcher que je le sache non ? Et pourtant tu l'as fait et tu t'es adressé à moi le plus normalement du monde, jamais personne auparavant n'a été aussi insolent avec moi, tout le monde me craignait, me respectait. Les jours passaient et sans m'en rendre compte tu comptais de plus en plus pour moi, je m'affaiblissais ce qui me donnait encore plus l'envie de te détruire, ton sourire, ta gentillesse et ta joie de vivre commençaient doucement à déteindre sur moi ce qui fait que ta présence dans ma vie n'a eu que des effets négatifs sur moi pourtant je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à ne plus te voir pendant une année donc oui j'avoue que ta présence ne m'insupporte plus comme avant je l'apprécie même un minimum tu peux prendre ça comme tu veux je m'en fiche mais finalement je pense que ça ne servirait plus à rien le fait que je me voile la face sur la véritable nature de mes sentiments à ton égard. Dans notre relation l'équilibre n'a pas vraiment lieu d'être, d'abord à cause de nos rangs sociales respectifs qui s'opposent polairement en plus notre relation ne peut être qualifiée de saine au contraire la plupart des gens la jugent malsaines une relation ou tu n'es qu'un vulgaire jouet et défouloir personnel aux mains d'un riche héritier que tout le monde craint et respecte, je ne nie rien au contraire je ne fais que tout avouer, je ne compte même plus le ombre de fois ou je t'ai vu pleurer à cause de moi, ça me faisait quelque chose mais ma fierté m'interdisait de venir vers toi, tu souffres toujours en silence et seule dans ton coin mais à chaque que je te blessais tu revenais tellement vers moi que le fait de te savoir à mes cotés état une évidence ! Quand j'ai su que tu étais atteinte de leucémie j'ai senti mon mode s'écrouler mais même la je ne t'ai jamais pris dans mes bras pour te réconforter au lieu de cela j'ai rejeté tes sentiments lorsque tu t'es confessée à moi la veille de ton départ je suis un véritable monstre narcissique et je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu continues de croire en moi comme personne ne pourra jamais le faire tu sais tu es ma force et ma faiblesse, le soleil qui brille en moi, tu as su voir mes qualités alors que je n'en avais aucune tu m'as donné un nombre incalculable de secondes chances que je commence à me demander si je mérite vraiment ton affection, oui tu as un charme et tu ne sais pas à quel point il me fait de l'effet, Sakura Kirigaya tu es entrée dans ma vie avec ne forte empreinte, tu t'es adressé à moi normalement et tu as bouleversé mon existence toute entière alors dis moi que je compte pour toi, dis que tu m'aimes parce que moi je t'aime à damner un saint et tu sais très que je n'en suis pas un, je pourrai tout laisser tomber pour toi alors reviens moi saine et sauve et bats toi contre ce foutu cancer car je sens un avenir radieux qui s'offre à nous….je suis absolu

Akashi Seijuro

Ps : ne reparlons plus jamais de cette lettre sous aucun prétexte !


End file.
